Talk:INLACTA Vocabulary Page!/@comment-99.248.98.58-20120227213245/@comment-99.248.98.58-20120301130959
EPIC-LOGUE! My charries are still © to me. It's kinda long. And not very detailed. But whatever. --------- The girl with the long ebony hair, cascading over her shoulders in waves; framing her pale face and her gorgeous deep blue eyes. The boy with the wide, curious eyes the colour of a morning sky, framed by wheat-blonde cowlicked hair. "So, what do you think of your first Pokemon, Mizu-chan?" I ask the child sitting next to me on the rocks, the sea spray crashing below us. Mizuha glances from her Piplup to myself, and then back to her Piplup once more. I smile. The oldest is finally ten years old. "We'll be going back to Twinleaf, soon, so that you can begin your journey," says a voice behind me. Riley. "Sugoi, onee-chan," whines the youngest, Haganemasu. Though, we generally call him Hagane for short, since his full name is a bit of a mouthful. "Haga-kun, you'll get your own in two years," says Riley, patting him on his sproingy blonde hair. I turn back to the sea as Riley and his son retreat back to the Iron Island cottage in which we reside. Mizuha sighs. "Mama," she sighs, "I... to be honest... I didn't really want to start in Sinnoh. I wanted to start in the Hoenn Region, where grandpa is, and where auntie Kaylinn is from..." My eyes widen in surprise. "Hoenn, huh?" I smile. "I've got good memories of Hoenn. But, Mizuha, you can do whatever you'd like. Your future is yours to shape." She stares down at the rocks beneath her feet. "You sound all poetic and wise. Are you wise, mama?" she asks. I laugh a little, the wind tossing every strand of my blonde hair. "No, I don't think so. I'm still a kid at heart, despite all that's happened to me." She peers up at me past the long sweep of black hair that covers her eyes. "Will you tell me, someday? About all that happened, and Ginga Dan?" I try not to betray the little jolt of shock I feel. "How do you know about that?" I ask. "Ummm... Well, I was hanging out with Plu-san, and she talks a LOT," she giggles. "What?" I gasp. "What kind of an answer is that, you goofy kid..." I mess up her hair a little. "Hey!" she whines, and attempts to put it back into place over her eyes. "Don't do that," I say, tucking it behind her ear. "You got your father's eyes, blue like the aura. They're to pretty to be hidden." She mumbles something I don't quite catch, and then we both get up and walk back to the the cottage. ------------ "Give the cow - I mean, the President - my regards," I giggle. Mizuha gives me a Look. "The President? It's not like I'm going to be allowed to talk to her. She's very elite," she sighs. I smile at Riley, because our daughter admires the president very much. "Don't worry. Just tell her we're your parents." "Uh, okay," she shrugs. "Whatever that means..." Me and Riley exchange a glance. "Maybe she'll even see Yuki's children along the way," he says. "Maybe. But I thought they were starting in Unova," I say. He shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, we'll see them again, I'm sure of it." I smile, remembering the good old days. "Yes..." It's a little different now, with Mizuha gone, but we both know she'll be back to visit. I'm also pretty busy as the Gym Leader of Veilstone, but luckily Lance flies fast, and I can usually reach the city every day if the weather cooperates. Riley's the Gym Leader of Canalave, ever since Byron mysteriously disappeared, attempting to dig out ancient ruins with his shovel, or something. No one knows what happened to him. Hagane attends the Trainer's School in Jubilife, since it's only a short walk away from Canalave, really. And so life went on. "Do you ever regret it?" Riley asks me. "Joining Team Galactic?" I'm caught off guard. Finally, I say "No." "Because it lead me to this. Anything that could lead me to this perfect life... I'd never regret it. It made me who I am today..." "But," I continue, "There's one thing I do regret." He looks at me seriously. "What is it?" "I got stuck with Cynthia as my champion."